


i'm tired, take me home.

by seungmiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheek Kisses, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changlix getting lost in ikea, honestly plotless, in conclusion im gay, it's cute honestly, lmao because what else would it be?, more like Felix stopping every minute, oof to make up for sucking, putting together a table, rated t for curses, the ending is cuter, um I used a plot generator for this..., well trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: "i swear to God, if we're not home by 8, i'm locking you out of the bedroom." it's a threat he knows and more importantly, felix knows he won't go through with, but he still tries it and felix entertains it. "sleep on our makeshift couch for all i care.""but it's just boxes with a blanket thrown over it." the blonde whines, lips pushed out and from where changbin is standing at his side, he's almost tempted to kiss that pout away with his own lips, but making out in ikea really isn't ideal or decent."exactly." for what seemed like the first time since they've got there and the decorations and miscellaneous items took away his boyfriend's attention, felix looks at him, eyebrow raised, as if he was challenging changbin."i'd like to see you try." voice low and etched with such a lightly dusted condescending tone that leaves changbin conflicted. he'd rather kill than admit that his, albeit taller but younger boyfriend was even slightly intimidating, kinda hot but still intimidating.(or changbin and felix are 'lost' in ikea, looking for the couches.)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	i'm tired, take me home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda cute oof. I feel as if it needs more plot but who am I but a plotless writer oof.

"are you sure this is where they keep the couches?" changbin is starting to question whether his boyfriend's sense of navigational direction is worse than his hate for asking some stranger to help them find the living room section. they've been inside of their nearby ikea for somewhat of three and a half hours and they would've been out by one if it weren't for the blonde boy currently bouncing down the aisle. 

"yes, of course! when have i ever led you astray, little one." felix, his unsurprisingly optimistic and happy-go-lucky boyfriend, grins and continues his prancing down by the chandeliers and other shit that looks expensive enough that if felix accidentally bumped into anything, they'd be left even more broke than from their looming student loans. but he doesn't say anything, not wanting to be the rain on his kinda cute(read sad) and childlike parade. 

" _never_." he replies, sarcasm leaking through his reply and he knows felix can hear it but chose to ignore it and doesn't give him a second look. 

another five minutes go by has changbin wondering just how _fucking big_ is this ikea and what led past changbin to believe it was a good idea to ever go shopping with felix. maybe it was the puppy eyes or the way he threatened to bring jisung with him and God knows he doesn't even want to think about the disastrous furniture the two of them would agree on. mostly jisung. the little shit would probably convince his poor boyfriend to get the most hideous finds, just out of spite for changbin. 

he hears a sound, something resembling a tiny deep scream from deep within the throat and he looks at felix weirdly, ready to ask _what the fuck_ was that supposed to be but he gets his answer before he has the chance. "hyung, those pillows are a must! i can already see it on our couch." the boy sounds so ecstatic as his feet guide him towards the overly bright and, dare he say, happy-looking pillows. changbin wasn't an entirely negative or even dark for that matter, but even for felix those colors were a little too much. not to mention, they hadn't even looked at any sofas yet. and he voices just that. 

"felix, you don't even know what couch we're getting, yet." 

"and?" is all the response he gets and he raises his arms in an act of surrender. who was he to tell his boyfriend off for pillows? nobody. completely nobody except for being the person who would have to see those, um, different,(yeah that's the word) choice of decoration. 

that said, the older still pushes the cart closer to where felix is standing and only sighs as it soon ceases its lack of pillows. the brunette throws in subtle reminders that they are on a budget when felix tries to throw in a seventh pillow. he almost thinks they're done with this aisle and ready to continue venturing through the store for just a simple fucking couch, but he's proven wrong because before he knows it, felix stops them before they can pass by the curtains and now the tiny male is getting antsy and more impatient. 

"uh, babe," changbin stares down at his feet, how the toe of his shoes tap down onto the floor restlessly. he doesn't know how much longer he can take one more poster advertising their 50% sales on shit changbin doesn't believe any one needs. "it's almost 7 and i've got some assignments i haven't finished yet. so if you wouldn't wind, you know, hurrying the fuck up." he complains, which he sooner rather than later realizes was completely useless.

"you can't rush art or perfection, loser." felix says simply, fingers running along the curtain displays(does have Ikea those? i've never been in one). 

changbin snorts. "dude, they're literally curtains? what art." 

"art a simpleton could never understand." 

"i swear to God, if we're not home by 8, i'm locking you out of the bedroom." it's a threat he knows and more importantly, felix knows he won't go through with, but he still tries it and felix entertains it. "sleep on our makeshift couch for all i care."

"but it's just boxes with a blanket thrown over it." the blonde whines, lips pushed out and from where changbin is standing at his side, he's almost tempted to kiss that pout away with his own lips, but making out in ikea really isn't ideal or decent(he wants to say who cares because these straighties apparently need something to get off to, considering the looks they got for merely holding hands earlier, but the kids not so much). 

"exactly." for what seemed like the first time since they've got there and the decorations and miscellaneous items took away his boyfriend's attention, felix looks at him, eyebrow raised, as if he was challenging changbin.

"i'd like to see you try." voice low and etched with such a lightly dusted condescending tone that leaves changbin conflicted. he'd rather kill than admit that his, albeit taller but younger boyfriend was even slightly intimidating, _kinda hot_ but still intimidating. 

"whatever." felix giggles leave disgustingly endearing tingles down changbin's spine and he realizes for the thousand time in his life: he's whipped. 

"cheer up. i'll make it up to you." the blonde places his hand on changbin's cheek in his act of an apology. he knows the elder is soft for the way he lifts his lips in a small smile and how his thumb runs along under changbin's eye so of course uses it his advantage and leans to press his lips against his nose. "yeah?"

"yeah."

though when felix stops for the thousandth time after spotting comforters and bed spreads that 'go with the aesthetic perfectly'. he wants to just yeet himself and hopefully die because now he's getting tired. he never believed that felix himself would ever max out his patience as he was whipped cream for the boy. sure he resembled jisung and hyunjin in terms of completely and utterly annoying, but it was felix so it was just his trademark cuteness. 

but the line between calmly following felix around brainlessly and contemplating how long would it take the younger male to realize changbin left him in the store alone was wearing thin and so, so close to snapping. but he reminds himself what they're here for and why they were here in the first place and he has to push back the unconscious dopey grin up and ready to take control of his feature and giving away his thoughts.

he's reminded of the fact that he and his long term partner of almost a year and a half rented an apartment and how they slept on the carpeted floor with a few blankets and pillows on their first night, fingers curled together between them and a cheesy, although meaningful promise to last a lifetime together and in love. 

he's reminded of when they first used their stove or started to actually fill the refrigerator up with stuff other than generic brands of water bottles. sure it's only been probably a month since they've been living there together and not many memories have been made yet, but he won't forget felix's face or the way felix took his hand and squeezed it when they signed the lease and took the keys. he can't forget. 

so he sticks it up and trails behind the younger, more preppy male in before him down the aisle and he doesn't think it's soon enough when he finally spots a sign that doesn't read bedroom or dorm decor or some shit. instead it's a section that reads living room and he almost hits felix with his cart because _fucking finally_. 

"lix—felix _look_." he stresses in the last word because it seems the boy in front of him was focusing on anything and _everything_ except ~~gay~~ straight ahead of him, where it was evident sofas and arm chairs were located. "ahead of us. couches. _finally_. pick one and let us go home." he doesn't linger on how he forms incomplete sentences and how he's still not use to saying home, positively agreeing that he and felix in fact do share a home now by a noisy road with a completely shitty heating system. 

felix looks where changbin directed after what seems like a year and then some and changbin knows felix's grinning with those freaking perfect teeth and he only wishes he could see the way felix's face brightened, but no doubt changbin himself looks even more love struck. 

they trek down to the living area and changbin's mind shuts off and he slumps down against the first couch he sees. before his eyes close, he sees as felix rolls his eyes at him but he catches the sly smile playing along his lips. it's not bad, he thinks. if simply walking around ikea makes felix happy, he'd do it ten thousand more times. just maybe not right now, because he's beat. 

**bonus:**

" _honey, no_ i—it's not—that doesn't even—." changbin takes the piece of wood from felix's hand and pushes the male down onto his back. they've been trying to assemble this coffee table for ages from their current ikea trip that, in the elders words, went more smoothly than the first one. they've sat in front of their new couch, that soft gray being changbin's perfect aesthetic (felix disagrees with him, claiming he's a soft boy at heart and changbin couldn't put up a fight against that).

felix stays down, arm stretched out before him and eyes closed. "then how would it be done, smartass?" he asks, for purpose of getting under the other's skin, but it doesn't, uh, _work?_ though changbin's kinda surprised the younger's more bubbly attitude diminished when they left the store and instead replaced with whines and grunts for the past hours they've spent trying to put the table together. 

"someone's bitter. hm?" changbin teases, laying the manual on his lap and reading it. one of his hands go to felix's shin and rubs around it until he has hold of the blonde's calf as some type of reassurance. 

"oh hm?" he mocks. the blonde male peels an eye open when he receives no response and so he decides to press his foot against the side of changbin's thigh, disrupting his quiet and causing the manual to slip down from his lap. felix makes quick to turn around and drop his head there instead. 

when he looks up to his, um, currently kinda intimidating boyfriend, he tries his grin but in return only gets pinched. 

"ow. baby." the blonde holds the other's hands away from his body and frowns as he sits up. "you're mean." his lips push out as he speaks, eyes locking on his. 

"you're annoying." changbin doesn't miss a beat, eyes not letting up as he stared down the boy he deemed annoying and he realizes how right he was when compared felix's own ability to irritate almost anyone to hyunjin and jisung's. (he'd say the blonde was worst, they all know it's jisung and wow, minho must feel like he's dating 5 chihuahuas on caffeine.) 

"only for you, sweetie." felix presses his pouted lips onto his glaring boyfriends's cheek. "only for you." he whispers dramatically this time and changbin still doesn't understand why he's so whipped for the boy with bleached hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you staying until the end. I hope you liked it oof.


End file.
